The Bennett Witches: Time Travel 101
by DestinedToBeTogether
Summary: Sent Back in time to 995 AD, Bonnie Bennett must save Klaus from the Sun and Moon curse, save Henrik and still ensure they become The Originals.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a prologue, for an unwritten story that I might be starting. If you think I should continue let me know. Set after Klaus breaks his curse. I wanted Bonnie to have more information, instead of a cryptic message. The verdict is still out of pairings, so let me know what you would like.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. Julie Plec (the one who writes the horrendous storylines) does.**

Bonnie looked around the forest in curiously, before suddenly a blurry figure started to materialise. As the person became clearer and evidently closer, Bonnie identified the person as a woman she vaguely remembered. ''Hello Bonnie, my name is Ayana.'' She could now see the tanned complexion, soft chocolate waves, and feel the magic that seemed to radiate from her distant relative. ''What are you doing here?'' Bonnie tried to sound brave, but Ayana could see the small amount of fear and apprehension in her olive green orbs.

''Long ago, there was a lonely and abused boy who was beaten and punished religiously by his father. He grew up to be an angry man, who was full of anger, confusion and fear. Constantly trying to battle his demons. That man is Niklaus Mikaelson. I have been sent by the spirits, to help you, help Niklaus, Bonnie. That's my I am here.''

''What do you want me to do? Befriend him? Betray my friends? He won't let me within 10 feet of him if it isn't to kill me or use me.''

''I'm afraid you have understood me, my dear. You will not be 'befriending' here, but when all of this started, more in his own time.''

''Time-travel? '' Bonnie who lost her cool facade, spluttered indignantly. 'Time-travel. Was that really possible? Well, with witches, vampires, werewolves and hybrids...'' Bonnie thought.

''I am sure you understand that this is possible. The spirits hold more control over the world than you are aware. This is your destiny Bonnie, the spirits are only here to help you.''

''You want to send me back in time! What about my friends? Will they know I'm gone? Or where? How long will you be gone for.'' Bonnie rambled, as her young mind filled with endless amount of questions.

''Yes I am going to send you back in time; Your friends will be fine without you; No they will not know or where you have gone. Your body will be kept in a magical coma. As with the expense of time travel, you will live in the past for 5 years, however in your original time period you will only age 2 weeks. You will retain your memories and feelings but don't let them interfere with the ones you may develop.''

''When will I go?'' Bonnie asked Ayana as the dream started to blur and Ayana figure started to fade.

''Now'' What may have been said in a shout, only sounded to Bonnie like a whisper.

Feeling the ground between her bare toes and warm moisture in the air, the Bennett witch inhaled a deep breath as she found herself standing in the middle of a forest with a young woman stood in front of her that could only be…


	2. Author's Note: Sorry but Must Read!

_AN: This story is being continued, due to the mass of support I have received. The second chapter is nearly complete; unfortunately I am not a writer that pre-writes the chapters and writes when I have the inspiration. However, I do NEED cover art. Lots of my readers have lots of artistic talent and it would be an honour to showcase it._

 _PM me if you feel up for the challenge. ;)_

 _Please note that I have changed the timeline for this fic, to several months after the season 6 finale._

 _Don't forget, to review or PM me your ideal pairing for this story._

 _Thank you, for your fantastic reviews, follows and favourites, sweeties._

 _Destinedtobetogether._


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: I hope you enjoy this chapter. I have changed the timeline, I have now set the story at the end of Season 6 of The Vampire Diaries and Season 2 of The Originals. However, depending on the pairing, I will decide whether or not to include the 'baby plot'. The story won't feature Dahlia, and Freya died as a small child from flu. Let me know your thoughts as well as your preferred pairing. I have now got a beta who has been a fantastic help. - nacy3451. But I still need some cover art. Please._

* * *

Whilst, Bonnie had seen the woman before in her dreams and visions, if she hadn't she felt it would be easy to identify the beautiful woman in front of her. However, just as she was about to address Ayanna, the young Bennett witch, saw another vaguely familiar figure slowly walk out from behind the trees, to stand at the side of her distant relative. From the power of her aura and using the knowledge that she attained from Elena, the young witch could easily tell that she was face to face with Esther Mikaelson, or known to the spirits otherwise as the Original Witch.

Studying the elder women in front of her, Bonnie saw the stark contrast between the clothing that she and the older women wore. Quickly Bonnie used her hands to try and cover her modern day pyjamas that she had been dressed in fear that her origins would be obvious to the Mikaelson matriarch.

''It's ok Bonnie,Esther knows where you have come from,'' Ayanna told her descendant gently with a knowing look in her hazel eyes. At Bonnie's still apprehensive look, Ayanna reassured her.

''The spirits have informed us, of a foolish mistake, my dear friend made many moons ago. They warned us, of the consequence if we were not to resolve the situation. The spirits combine mine and Esther's powers to summon you here..'' The young witch, gave the older pair, a perplexed look and she internally went through all of the mistakes that could've been made by Esther. She understood it wasn't turning her children into the Original's using a modified version of Silas's spell because that was why she was partly sent her to ensure's happens - no matter the situation.

Ayanna penetrated her inner thoughts, bringing Bonnie back to reality when the elder Bennett witch cleared her throat and indicated that Esther was about to speak. '' My husband Mikael wasn't always a cold man, however after losing our firstborn daughter to sickness, time has weathered him. My children all have their faults, my eldest Finn is too attached to me, Elijah although he likes to think he doesn't, he gives too much too easily. Niklaus is complicated and can be often found near Rebekah, Henrik or Elijah.

My son Kol is the troublemaker of the village,he prances around the village flirting with all of the maidens and playing tricks on the unsuspecting. My youngest daughter Rebekah, holds no friends other than her siblings and Henrik the youngest of them all, is too young to understand the dangers of the world, and sometimes has too much curiosity that perhaps will lead him to get hurt. All of my children, my husband and even myself have faults, I know that more than anybody else, however the spirits said you are the one who will save, and Ayanna said from what she had seen from you that she agreed, whilst I am still curious as to why you are the one to help my family.'' Esher spoke for the time, trailing off at the end looking Bonnie over before leaving the sentence hanging thickly in the air.

Sensing the tension, in the warm air, Ayanna formally introduced Bonnie to Esher. ''Bonnie Bennett, my ancestor meet Esther Mikaelson, my good friend, and fellow witch.'' Although Bonnie didn't know, Esther personally in her time or at all here, she couldn't help be wary of the witch by the amount of power that, Esther seemed to wear like a coat.

''I know,'' Bonnie responded directly, keeping eye contact with Esther. She didn't mean to sound harsh or rude, but she wasn't going to instantly trust the woman that had nearly succeeded in killing all of her friends and the entire race of vampires. _'But that isn't the woman before you now is it?'_ The rational part of Bonnie's brain argued.

The air once again thick with tension, Ayana felt it upon herself to break it. Again.

''Now Bonnie, I hope you wouldn't mind if you lived with me. I have some of my old dresses you could wear.'' ''Thank you, Ayanna.'' Bonnie thanked nicely, giving Ayana a small smile in gratitude that was replicated. ''Come along then, the sky is turning dark quickly and the village is a short walk from here.''

* * *

Just as the sun was setting in the sky, lighting up the sky in the moonlight with orange, pink and reds, the three witches entered the village. After splitting up from Esther, Ayana lead Bonnie to her small hut that was only a small walk away from the Mikaelson's.

Falling into step with Ayanna, Bonnie looked around and realised how smaller the village was than her Mystic Falls by comparison. The land was mostly open, with pens containing the goats and cattle and open grounds in the middle, with a scattering of wood huts on the outskirts surrounded by a variety of tall pine trees.

As the two witches, grew closer to Ayanna's simple hut, Bonnie broke the comfortable silence, that had fallen upon the two Bennett witches and asked Ayanna a question that she had been plaguing her mind since her arrival.

''Ayanna, I don't mean to be rude...'' Sensing her companions discomfort, Ayanna finished the question. ''Why is Esher knowledgeable of your situation? To be honest, my dear Bonnie I do not know. Perhaps, the spirits want to help Esther, help herself.'' Leaving Bonnie, ever still curious, the older witch mumbled some foreign words and pushed the wooden door to her home.

Stepping back, and allowing Bonnie to enter her home first. Walking in behind Bonnie and closing the door behind her, Welcoming Bonnie into the main room, Ayanna lit the open fire and briskly scurried into a smaller room only to reemerge a few moments later, arms full of furs and worn but pretty dresses made from cotton and wool.

''These are some animals furs, and some of my old dresses. They are old and might be a little loose, but they should fit ok, even if they are a little big.'' Giving Bonnie, the garments and furs Ayanna directed the young woman to the joint bedroom that Bonnie would share with herself.

Holding onto the garments tightly and following behind Ayanna, Bonnie stood in the poorly constructed doorway admiring the simplicity of the wooden walls and dirt floor. After pointing to a small space of the ground where Bonnie could lay her furs and wishing goodnight, Ayanna silently left the small room to give the young witch some privacy.

Making sure Ayanna, couldn't see in from the other room, Bonnie quickly stripped out of her 21st Century clothes before folding them up and using them as a makeshift pillow, before slipping on a simple cotton nightgown that she had borrowed from Ayanna.

After having dressed and laid down on the soft fur, and used the other to cover her lean body, Bonnie rested her head on her used clothes letting her chocolate locks over the tightly wrapped bundle, before letting her heavy green eyes close gently as she left herself be lulled to sleep.

* * *

 _Thank you, for taking the time to read. Please review, I value constructive criticism but flames will not be tolerated._


End file.
